The Devil's Daughter
by candicebabe
Summary: After 17 years it took Candice's mother to die for her to seek out her father. The boy who answers the door however, holds information he plans on not telling her. Voldemort is not happy with failures and sends a certain stray on a mission in Hogwarts.
1. Wand Point

Hey eveyrone! This is my first fan fic and i hope you guys all like it.

So what is this story about ? Well Voldemort ends up having a kid who comes and finds him 17 years later the night that her mother died. Candice Riddle runs into Draco Malfoy who finds himslef caught up with the Devil's Daughter when she is assigned a mission that involves her attending Hogwats School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he was hoping to avoid going back to school. They love each other but, the Devil may has no soul. Why would he allow his own child to be happy when he can never be happy? Drama, Action, and Suspense all cram-packed in, _The Devil's Daughter. _

_Any characters that you happen to know all belonf to J.K Rowling. That amazing wrighter that gave us 'Harry Potter.' The plot and charachters you don't know all belong to me ! muahahah._

Chapter One: Wand Point.

My hands begin to become shaky as I make my way up the driveway to the infamous Manor of the Lestrange's. It was to this location that my mother sent me well on my way while she lay dying in a muggle hospital known as Saint Michaels' in America. As my thoughts race back to my mother I have to force myself to close my eyes and will the tears away. There is absolutely no possibility that my father will see my like this, like a weak little girl. Feeling the mask on my face begin to form as one of indifference, I feel comfort. For reasons unknown, I was born with a talent of being able to rid all emotions and expressions that may portray what kind of mood I may actually be in. My mother always used to tell me that it was a talent that my father had been known for. Another talent that I had made it self known when my mother would attempt to use legitimacy on me, and she would not be able to see any memories or thought I was having. Apparently I already had a blocked mind from some type of cure known as occlumency. My mother claimed that she was very skilled in this particular area of magic and told me on countless occasions that I had been born with it because 'that's just how good I was.'

There had to be something more though. Something I was missing. Something I was not told about.

When my mother lay on her death bed she finally told me the truth about everything. Everything. It was quite a lot to take in seeing as how I never knew there was a part of my life she was hiding from me.

"_Your father and I did not love each other." Her words were so cruel the way she said them. Like a bitter ex wife would be after years and years of a forced marriage gone horribly wrong._

"_Of course you did!" I insisted, "You guys were married nearly 4 years." I stated unnecessarily. She knew the years, so why was I pointing out the obvious? She reached up to stroke my cheek with her thumb and looked at me like I was an image of the god's, like she would never want to forget my face and wanted an internal photograph. She waited a few moments to reply and just simply shook her head at me with a smile no longer playing at the corners of her lips._

"_No, sweetie, we were not married. Ever." My breathing stopped if only for a minute. If this was the only thing she had to tell me than I would be able to handle it. A lie is a lie that can not be undone with the seeds of time, and it was something I would never hold against her anyways. "We never even dated." She stated lamely and shook her head once more before she dropped her hand from my face and looked out the window. The corners of her mouth turned up once again until she had a full smile on her face. She seemed younger when she smiled, even now while she is dying. _

_She laughed to herself and I couldn't help but think that she was probably reliving a memory that has to do with the conversation that was are having now. "We met in London while we were 18 and had just graduated from Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry," she said the last part quietly and looked around making sure that no muggles in the hospital were capable of hearing us. "Just barley a year older than you are now." She gave me a small smile and placed her hand on mine while tracing patterns on it like she used to do while I was a child. "We were happy together if only for a few moments before…" she trailed off and raised her eyebrows at me, "No glory details for your sake my darling. Though we tried to go out a couple of more times after that, we found that we were just not compatible for each other." She shrugged her shoulders and I felt a belt go around my heart and squeeze it as I watched her wince at the small movement. "I told him about you of course, and he did a serious of spells and jinx's on me to ensure my…well your safety." _

_I felt as if though my mind was not working right at that the women before me must be a liar of some sorts. That she was telling me a loud of rubbish as her last prank on me before she leaves my side forever._

"_Spells and jinx's as in forever occlumented?" I asked in a bored tone. She nodded and the smile once again left her lips as she saw my facial expression change from interested to a bored look. "So is he even dead?" I asked while looking down at my finger nails like I had no interest in her reply. The truth was that I was very curious in what she would say and found myself clinging to every word that she did say._

"_Yes." My mother stated while trying to prop herself into a sitting position on the bed. The belt on my heart tightened a few more notches watching all the effort that was put into such a small task. "I want you to go see him. Though, darling, I want you to know that I kept you away from him for your own good. That he is the reason that we moved to muggle Massachusetts in the first place. He is not a bad man but probably not the most idealistic father figure that I wanted you to have." She started breathing quickly and the heart monitor on the other side of her bed began to make a beeping noise continuously. _

_I tore my gaze from my mother to look at the monitor not really knowing what to do. My body became rigid and my thoughts were frozen to one thing only 'someone help me, someone help me.'_

_I looked back down at my mother as she touched my face, "Let your guard down, pumpkin." With the childish nickname she always used to call me, all my defenses came down. Tears poured down my face as a clung to her body willing her to stay with me. The door burst open then with six people rushing in with blue face mask and gloves on. They continuously told me to move aside but, I could not will myself to move._

"_642 Brookpoint Rd." My mother said faintly, "Tell him I said hello." She smiled as she saw a tear slip though my closed eyes. She had finally seen all my defenses down and was happy about that. As long as I could make her happy, I would be forever pleased._

_Her eyes fluttered shut and her body went limp as the people around her worked furiously to try and save her. All together at once, as if it were synchronized, they all stopped and looked at my mother than looked at me. Pulling their face mask down and seeing their frowns showed that they hated to be the one to have to tell me the news of my mother's condition. Why would you need to tell me if I am standing in the room? I can obviously see for myself what has happened and what needs to happen. _

_Without spearing anyone in the room one last glace, I apperated to the gate of 642 Brookpoint Rd. That's where the gate told me that I have arrived at the Lestrange Manor._

Looking down at myself now I could tell that I was no doubt dressed completely wrong. I wore muggle clothes that I acquired over the years because I had to attend a muggle high school. My mom had to be the one to tutor me in my magic studies when we left London, telling me that I was never to attend Hogwarts just as she had. My Jeans were ripped for no reason in particular; they were just ripped for the heck of it. My shirt was long sleeved and a bright green that made my crystal blue eyes and artificially red hair stand out. When I took the last step that would put me face to face with the door, I could not quite will my self to wrap my knuckles against it. I was nervous.

Before I did anything I drew in a long breath from the warm air of the summers night and composed my face to once of innocence. When I finally conjured up the courage to knock on the door I made sure that my wand was in a place where I could quickly grab it if necessary. The thought alone almost made me pause with my fist in mid-air. Why would I need to hex anyone that has any relation to my own flesh and blood? I dismissed my stupid thoughts and pounded my knuckles on the door waiting for it to open.

There was a strange tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach that was caused surely by the thought of seeing my father for the first time. The huge oak door was slowly opened by someone with silvery eyes and a wand pointed in my direction. I was taken aback momentarily at the sight of the wand trained on my heart and was contemplating whether or not I should mimic the movements.

"What are you doing here?" The voice was male and had acid attached to every word he said. I opened my mouth then closed it not sure what my reply should be.

"I'm hear to see my father." I said sweetly, trying to match my voice to the look I wanted to portray in my eyes and on my face.

The boy hesitated for a minute before opening the door further and letting the light of the night show who he was completely. He had platinum blonde hair that stopped at his ears with a few wisp of it falling just above his silvery eyes. He was tall, much taller than my pathetic 5'0; he looked like he was at least 6'0 or 6'4 at the very least. He was wearing a black suite with a green and black tie with a dark cloak that clipped at his neck. He gave me an incredulous look as if showing his thoughts in an expression that read 'are you crazy?' I wanted to ask why he was looking at me like that but before I could voice my thoughts, I was pushed into the wall right next to the door with my arms behind my back. There was something pushing at my neck with a dull edge which I could only presume was the wand of my captor.

"What do you want?" It wasn't the voice I thought it would be and most certainly not to greeting I thought I would be getting. The voice was a female and her hair was brushing up against the nape of my neck which gave me the urge to itch it.

"I want to see my father." I half demanded and half stated, "According to my mother, my father currently occupies this manner. So…" I trailed off while trying to shove myself off the wall. It didn't work and she only pushed my harder against the wall while her wand poked at another place on my neck. "So…" I stated again, "I was hoping that I could see him-"

"Let's take her to the Dark Lord." The voice of the boy that answered the door for me said. "I could use some enjoyment sometime today." _'Enjoyment?'_ I was confused by his words but was relieved when the women's wand was no longer on my throat and she loosened her grip on my arms.

"Yes, it has been a tad bit dull, hasn't it?" She laughed to herself before spinning me around to face the blonde boy and herself. The women looked like she was just about my moms age and had a full head of curly black hair that was half up half down. She turned to face the blonde boy and fiddled with her wand in her hands. "I will go tell him what is going on and then hopefully we can have some fun!" She exclaimed, "Be a doll and bring her down in a few minutes." She didn't wait for a reply but instead bolted down the hallway and to the left.

I stood there with my back up against the wall still trying to figure out what was going on. Surely London had not had greetings like this when you go to someone's when I had last lived here when I was 11? There was a voice in the back of my head that was demanding to be paid attention to and telling me that this is not a safe thing to do. That I should run right now while the crazy lady is away.

My mom told me to come here. I will stand my ground and put up with all this rubbish on her behalf and on mine. I will stay and meet my father, than I can be on my merry way.

"You are not muggle, are you?" The voice came from behind me and I whirled around, scared that I would be pushed up to the wall with a wand at my throat again.

"No."

"Mud blood?"

"Mud-muggle born? Oh, no."

"Half blood?"

"No."

"Ah, a pureblood." He appraised me and shook his head while doing so. The significance of the statement was unclear so I waited a moment to wait and see if he would explain. While I waited for blonde boy to get the message that I didn't understand what he was talking about I took up looking at the pictures that were in the entrance hall. There was nothing interesting or pretty to look at, just a bunch of dark colors that seemed to have been splattered onto the canvas. I looked back at the boy and put my innocent face once again.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?" the sickly sweet voice grossed me out but it tended to help in situations like these. Blonde boy just smirked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Drop the act." He said demandingly while still holding the smirk on his pale face.

"What act?" I looked at him straight in the eye and raised my eye brow also as if daring him to answer. He seemed to have gotten the point and put his palms up towards me as a sign of surrendering. "So why is it so important that I am a pureblood?"

"Because if you are anything but, they will kill you on the spot." He shrugged his shoulders then looked past me to the other side of the hallway.

Turning around to peer at what was behind me, I immediately wanted to turn and run for the door. The crazy woman was back and her wand was being pulled out of her pocket while she walked towards me. I turned back to look at the blonde boy but he had his wand out to and I knew that I was trapped. He looked into my eyes then back down at his wand as if making a quick decision then pointed his wand directly at my chest.

"_Stupefy_." He said loudly. There was black gathering around my eyes and before I could completely hit the ground I felt a pair of warm, strong, and protective arms around me.

Then there was darkness.


	2. Family Affairs

Remember, everything belongs to J.K Rowling.

Except _my _awesome made up chartacters and plot.

Chapter Two: Family Affairs.

My eyelids felt heavy, but my heart was racing almost a million miles per hour. It was an abvious hint that I was in some sort of imidate danger, and that made me groan. My groan, however, was answered with long, soft, gentle fingers tracing down my right cheek and taking grip of my chin. The corners of my mouth twitched up into an involuntary smile. "Mom?" I asked quietly, scared I was going to ruin a moment of love that we barley shared anymore.

The hand left my face only to come back hard against my cheek. My eyes flashed open as the narrowed on the blurry object that had dared put their slimy hands on me. As my vision became clear, I realized what my mistake had been. I had forgotten everything that had happened, Merlin knows how long ago, the past day or so. I had come to the Lestranges' Manor, talked to a blande boy and a crazy woman, and watched my mother die. I watched my mother die. Why would I call out her name when I knew that she was no longer in my presence? Why would I call out her name when I knew that it would only bring me pain. Pain. I inwardly slapped myself for even being able to feel such a pospostrious type of thing.

The part of my face that had been slapped was making itself known as it began to sting in an uncomfortable sort of way. My hand tried to move from behind my back to rub my cheek, but my elbows were painfully pushed back together to restrain any type of movement that I make with my arms. My eyes searched around me as my vision became much clearer, but they didn't land on a human face. At least not a face that looked exactly human.

The face was ash white, with a fish like nose, and red slits for eyes. My nose immedinatly scrunched up in disgust as I looked at the _thing_ that stood before me, taking in my apperance. He had a small smile on his lips that made me want to hex him into next month. His hand rose again and touched my cheek in an oddly familiar sort of way. My head tilted against his hand as he cupped my cheek. My insides were turning in an inexplainable type of way, while my face showed nothing but comfort. I was not about to let this person be able to read my every emotion, so I would only give them one at a time, or none at all. Something clicked though as his hand gripped my chin.

"Candice," The man said, "I was beginning to worry that you might never show up." I couldn't read his face and found that, that particular thing seemed to be happening to me a lot since I have been in this place. "What, not happy to see me?" He asked his hand dropping from my face while his eyes darkened in a dangerous way.

"Dunno," I said simply while I tried to shrug my shoulders with my elbows still being pulled together. "I was under the impression that you were supposed to come looking for me, _Dad_." The sudden anger and bitterness in my tone surprised me. I was supposed to be happy that he was here with me, wansn't I? Weren't we supposed to be bonding and talking about what we have been up to the last seventeen years?

The gasp that came from all around us snapped me out of my thoughts quite quickly. I turned my head slowly from left to right and took in the circle of people that gathered around my father and I. My attention, however, was being demanded when another slap to the face made my eyes flash back to my father.

"You will speak to me in no such tone." He said icily, "No daughter of mine will ever talk to me like that. You will have the utmost respect for Lord Voldemort." As he said his 'name' his chin went higher and he seemed really proud of himself to bare such a title that indicated him anything important.

"Yes father." I said through gritted teeth but was still able to keep a level tone that sounded almost apologetic.

"Now listen, you will receive your mark tonight and be on your way to Hogwarts tomorrow. Bellatric will explain everything to you tonight while Mr. and collect your things." He looked at someone behind me with a menacing look, and then I felt pressure being released from my arms. I rolled my shoulders, trying to get all the feeling back in my arms as I looked my father dead in the eye.

"Whatever you like." I said, sounding a bit defeated, like I had lost a battle that had never even begin.

"Good." Was all he said as he walked away, A short moment after he dissapeared through black double doors, everyone else followed suit. Only four people remained behind and were walking slowly towards me, like they were scared I was going to lash out at them or something. I could just barley make out their black robes and white skull mask in the barley lit room. One of them had removed their mask and had removed their hood from their hood. I almost let out another groad when I saw that it was the same crazy women I had encounted shortly after talking to the blonde boy.

"My dear, let me show you to your room." She said as she walked closer towards me. Just from taking a quick glance at her I could see how weak a person she truly was. Her eyes. That's how I knew she was weak. Her eyes showed pure excitement that she was internally trying to cover up. This only angered me for some reason and I couldn't help the tantrum I truly wanted to throw at the moment.

"You bint!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Okay, so I could control the tanturm but, why would I? "You attacked me in a hallway, left me, and then attacked me again." I screamed while I flung my arms in ever direction. "Why would you bloody expect me to go anywhere with you?" I asked, reining in some of my anger and throwing a smirk at her.

"M-My lady, I am truly sorry for my action. I, however, did not know who you were and I was only trying to protect my master – your father." Her voice sounded sincier and her eyes showed self loathing for her actions. She was completley and utterly weak and It almost made me sick. "I can show you to your room now, dear." She added sweetly as her eyes flashed back to mine. Without waiting for my reply, her hand shot out and took hold of mine. She dragged me across the room and away from the other three people that were standing with her. "Sorry about this." She said as she quickly turned around and covered my eyes with her hands.

"Get-"I was beginning to scream

"-Shhh, it's alright. I am taking you to your room; I just can't let you roam the halls, so you can't know where you are." She said in my ear.

After a few minutes later we stopped walking so that she could whisper something. There was a click and then a few more steps before I was being pushed down onto something soft.

"Now," The women said as she removed her hand from my face. "I wanted to wish you good luck tonight and tell you how much of an honor It is. I, however, know that I will say no such thing to you because, well, you are the daughted of the Dark Lord. You should already know how important this is." The women said as she walked back to the door from the bed she had sat me on. With one last finial glace my way, she closed and locked the door from the outside.

My mind couldn't quite grip anything that seemed to be going on and was starting to give me a headache. Getting up from my posistion on the bed, I walked over the the closest wall and started punching it with all the anger I had inside me.

'Of course _my_ father is some Dark Wizard.' My mind was racing as I threw another punch at the wall. 'Of course _my_ father is forcing me into things when I just met him.' Another fist hit the wall. 'Of course _my_ father was shipping her off somewhere that my mother never wanted me to go to.' Another few more punches against the wall were all I could take. Stepping back from the wall, I looked at my knuckles and could see some were bleeding while on the other ones skin was starting to peel off.

A click and the creak of the door was all it took to know that I wasn't alone. Squshing my eyelids closed I turned slowly, whishing for all that was holy that it wasn't Bellatrix again. My eyes opened slowly and then snapped open when I saw that it most deffinatly was not Bellatrix standing at my door.

"I have to help clean you up." Blonde boy's voice sounded resentful and she couldn't help but sneer at that look of hatred that he held in his eyes towards her.

"I am clean." I snapped, wanting to be alone so that I could punch more things. I didn't like that he was glaring at me openly, and I ecspecially did not like his choice of words. 'Clean you up', what the bloody hell was that supposed to mean? I was pretty positive I wasn't covered in dirt or anything else for that matter.

"I ment," The blonde boy said through his teeth while his fist balled up and his eyes hardened. "That I am supposed to get rid of that ungodly hair, those ghastly clothes, and actually make you look like you are somewhat important-"

"I am important." I shouted as I sprinted across the room with my fist held high. Once I was only a few inches away from him, my fist flew towards his jaw. As my fist was about to conect with what was supposed to be his face, ended up being crushed in his hand.

"You will _never_ lay a hand on me." His voice was so low and vicious that it sent a shiver up my spine. I, however, was never the type of girl to back down and raised my left hand and slapped his cheek with all the force I could muster. He didn't drop my fist or even grab his now red cheek that was probably seering with pain. All he did was glare at me with even more hatred that I even though was possible. Keeping my face uncaring, I never let my eyes drop from his, scared that it would show some sign of weakness if I did.

"I will do whatever the bloody hell-"All the wind that had been inside my lungs immedinatly left my body. My head snapped up and then rebounded off the wall with a sickening crack. My back slumped and i slid down the wall so that I was now in a sitting posistion. When I looked up, blonde boy's eyes were staring into mine. He grabbed a fistfull of my hair and yanked it until I was standing back up in front of him. His hands shot up and went to my shoulders, pressing me back up against the wall. My first instinct was to spit in his face, but I found that to dangerous since I was pinned against the wall and figured that would only bring me further pain. My head went to the right side as I received my second slap of the night. It was so much more painfull and had a lot of force behind it than the first one I had received from my father did though.

Tears were threatening to show in my eyes and I had to fight them down before I showed any sign of weakness. _You are not weak. You are not weak._ I chanted to myself over and over again, needing to self motivate myself.

The door opened with a click and a creak, and that was all the distraction I needed. Blonde boy's head turned to see who had entered and then fell to the ground from the knee to his groan I had just sent him. Without paying attention to the person standing at the door, I ran towards the bed to retreave my wand. As I turned with my wand in my right hand, I had the need to kill him. To see him die. Why would he ever put his hands on me? I was a lady, and he was a man. There was a big diffrence when to came to whom should be receiving the slaps.

"Stupefy." I all but screamed at the top of my lungs. With a flick of my wrist combined with the words, a jet of blue light shot out of my wand and consumed the blonde boy, freezing him from where he lay in pain on the floor. "No one touches _me_." I said with a smirk on my face, happy that I was able to show that I could hold my own against a man.

"I know I never will." Said a voice from the door. My jaw almost dropped at the sight of yet another blonde boy standing inside the frame of my door. I was at a loss for words and really didn't know what to do. When I raised my wand to him, he put his hands up as a sign that he surrendurs. "That's my father. Slimy git, I know." His explaination didn't really fit for the fact that they looked the same age.

Blonde boy, that wasn't frozen, walked over to the blonde boy, which was frozen, and opened a flask. He got down on his knees "Here we go." He said in an almost bored tone as he dumped the contents of the flask into the frozen bodys' mouth. Instantly the body transformed into an older, uglier, version of the realy blonde boy. The man was still frozen with his long blonde hair in almost every direction. The real blonde boy murmered something under his breath, and the body of the imposter began to float. I knew that he needed to keep his concentration in order to be able to continue to keep the body floating, so I just stepped out of his way as he exited through the door.

Running over to the door, I slammed it shut and started punching it. This was way to much to be able to take in all in one day. Just, everything that had happened today made me feel drained and unsure about what may lie ahead in the future. My head snapped up, only to see my reflection in a wall length mirror on the furthest wall from the door. Something about my reflection didn't seem right and that seemed to put me on edge.

So I did the only thing I could think of doing when my own reflection seemed to tick me off. I let all the magic I had unside my system and let it burst out of me like a gush of wind. The impact accomplished what I had wanted to be done in the first place, but not without a price to be paid for my carless use of wandless magic.

The wall length mirror shattered into a million pieces that were flying everywhere from the minute my magic touched the glass. A few pieces slit my arms, but I was still to stunned from my shear stupidty to try and protect myself. More pieces were coming in my direction and I still had not make a move to prevent it. Something else hit me though, that send me across the room with my face pressing against what used to be a wall length mirror. I groaned from the pain and tried to push myself off the wall so I could observe what the hell just happened to me. The moment I turned my back, I was pushed right back up against the wall with my arms above my head. I could feel the left over glass still attachted to the wall digging into my back and arms.

"Who are you?" The real blonde boy asked. Didn't we just establish this not even a half-hour ago?

"Who are you, because for some reason you just seem to be popping up everywhere." I tried to break my arms free so I could wave them around for dramatic effect, but he just simply wouldn't allow that.

"Draco." He stated with a smirk almost worthy of my own plastered on his face.

"Draco who?" I would not settle for just his first name, I wanted more information and I would get it from him.

"Draco Malfoy." His eyes hardend and he started down at me. It was moments like these that I hated being as short as I was. The blonde boy seemed at least 6'0 while I stood at a mere 4'11. Pathetic if you ask me, really.

"And who do you think-"He cut me off by pouring contents inside a flask into my open mouth. Spitting it out wasn't an option because he was able to capture both my wrist and close my mouth so that I wouldn't be able to spit out the liquid. Deciding that it was just better to swallow it, since I would have been dead already if it was a poison, I just glared at him as I gulped loudly.

He stared at me with an odd look in his eyes that I couldn't seem to place. After a few minutes he seemed satisfied and released me. When I pushed myself off the wall I let out a small cry of agnoy that I was really hoping that he hand't heard. He did however and I knew I would have to punish myself later for making myself look weak in front of someone. His face looked confused and then turned to a sort of pained expression when he saw the state my body and clothes must have been in. Looking down at myself now, I probably had the same expression on. My arms were covered in blood from various cut, my shirt and jeans had rips and blood stains on them, and I could still feel glass shards in my back. My face must have been a disaster from the fight I had eralier with his imposter because I could still feel the stinging on my cheek that I received from him.

Draco walked closer to me and reached out a hand towards me only to let it fall limply back to his side. "Let me help you." I was ready to decline the offer with some witty remarke, but found myself exhausted and wanting all the help I could get. "Here." He led me over back to my King sixed bed with green pillows and green comforter, and set me down. He quickly healed my legs all the way up to my neck in a matter of minutes. "I will make a potion for the bruises later." He promised at his eyes scanned for other injuries. "Does anything else hurt?" He asked as he looked up and locked eyes with me. I nodded my head and rolled over so that I was lying on my stomach. His sharp intake of breath obviously ment that my back didn't look so good.

The bed sunk in a little when his knees were on each side of me and he slowly started to lift up my shirt.

Pain. So much more pain than I have ever felt in my entire life. I screamed at the top of my lungs as he gently tried to take my blouse off. I didn't know what was causing me so much pain, but it needed to be stopped. I tried to throw Draco off, but he just sat on my bum and continues to pry the shirt off me.

"Sh, sh, it will be okay." He cooed, close to my ear in a soft voice. My arms eventually worked their way out of my shirt and then stilled, waiting for him to get rid of my pain. He murmerd some numbing spell and touched the tip of his wand to my back so that I couldn't feel him extracing pieces of glass from my back.

"Are you one of them too?" I asked softly as his fingertips touched my back.

"Yes." He said just above a whisper.


	3. Defiantly My Child

Sorry I have not been updating as much as I would have liked to.

I felt like people didn't like the story, so I gave up on it for awhile.

I am back though. :D

So I have decided that the beginning is going to go by fast. I mean really, really fast. This chapter explains a lot of questions that may have come up with the last two chapters.

PREVIEW: (For this Chapter.)

"Are you scared…"

"There is so much you don't know."

"I am sorry for attacking you myself."

The men and women all dressed in black turned expectantly towards Draco and I as a loud clap reverberated off the walls of the room. "Now that is," Voldemort locked eyes with her for a moment before turning his followers. "Defiantly my daughter."

Draco: - whispering; I could belong to you…

Candice: - eyes wide;

Draco: We could run away together and I will love you forever.

Candice: But, but, but…

Draco: Let's do it! – packs suitcase;

Candice: I can not come with you, because you belong to J.K Rowling. – faints;

- soap opera music begins to start playing;

Chapter Three: _Defiantly My Child._

I let his answer sink in as his silver hues looked into my crystal blue eyes. I knew that I should be afraid but I found myself oddly comforted by the fact that I will not be the only child Death Eater. That I was not alone. Memories about the times when I first found about Voldemort – my father- and his followers popped into my mind.

My mother was gone for the day and I was home alone like I usually was. She was very strict when it came to muggle people and did not want me speaking to them, let alone being friends with them. Snooping through her room wasn't something I usually did, but I was 14 and very foolish. Her dresser was filled with letters addressed to me from him. He wrote words that I did not understand and had to wait until my mother got home for her to explain to me. She was furious and used the Cruciatus curse on me for what felt like hours after only a few minutes. The next day, after she calmed down, she came into my room to heal me and while she did so, she explained who Tom Riddle was, who he became, what Death Eaters where, and several spells that were beyond my years. At first it had frightened me, not knowing that my father could be such a monster. That was the experience that made me cold though, made me able to hide my feelings so that I could be like him.

"Are you scared to receive the mark?" His fingers caressed my hip bones in a soothing way as my eyes snapped by up to him, forgetting that he was in my presence.

Shaking my head I rolled my head to the side so that I was staring at the green and black wall on the other side of the room. "No," I said after a few moments. "I am not frightened of receiving the mark or the initiation."

There was a soft knock on the door, and before I could answer, the crazy women with curly jet black hair waltzed into the room.

"Now, darling, your father-My Lord- noticed that you do not resemble the pictures that your _mother_," She spit the word out with such venom that it made me want to go for my wand and hex her into next week. How dare she let my mothers' title roll off her tongue as if it were acid? "Used to send him." She finished as she walked closer the bed.

Draco had yet to roll off me yet, so I decided that I would make him roll off me myself. With little effort I rolled to the side so that I was on top of him, then easily stood up and took a few steps back from the bed.

"Well, I suppose I have changed." I pointed out with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Yes, well, My Lord sent me back up here to restore your old looks."

"R-Restore my old looks?" Mental images popped into my mind that did not look to pretty.

"Yes, Yes." She waved her hand about in a lazy manner. "Your hair color will be blonde again, your hair will grow long again, and you will be rid of any muggle clothing that you may have in your possession."

"I quite like my hair the way it is now, thank you." As if making my point more clear, a small draft swept through the room and made my hair move along with it. The red shoulder length locks moving in front of my eyes.

"Orders, only orders." Bellatrix had her wand out and was moving it in small circles while whispering spells I could not quite catch. After she had pocketed her wand, it was only then that I could feel the weight on top of my head. Looking into what was left of the now broken mirror, I could see that my hair, once again, was platinum blonde and just reached my hips. I groaned mentally and wished that I could just shave my head so she would no be able to grow it back until it was at least an inch long.

"Lovely!" She clapped her hands together then looked at Draco pointedly. "Has my nephew explained your task yet?"

"I have yet to do so." He answered in a cold voice. Bellatrix didn't seem to mind, or understand the way his eyes flashed in a sort of dangerous manner. "I was just about to but I found my father was, once again, trying to get me killed."

"Oh, that Lucius, he really does need to learn before he gets himself killed."

I found that I could not keep up with their story. _Why did I have a task already? I had not yet received the mark and my father was already sending me off on a task? Did he really have the much faith in me, or was he just desperate for someone to have it done? _Thinking about just being desperate to have a task completed because he was desperate made me feel a little squeamish. _Couldn't he get someone to do it that had a lot more experience?_

"Explain?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Yes, well," Bellatrix moved back towards the door and looked back up at me before locking eyes with Draco. "I will have the house elf's bring up a new pair of black robes along with her school robes. In the mean time, I think you should explain Lucius and the task. Your father expects you in an hour for your initiation." With that she closed the door and vanished from sight with a rather giddy expression on her dace.

"Explain." I demanded as I moved in front of him with my hands on my hips and looking down at him expectantly.

"Lucius Malfoy is my father. Well at least that is what he claims to be to me. He does not like the fact that the Dark Lord has me as his right-hand man instead of him. So he comes up with funny little schemes that he thinks will work out and end up getting me killed at the hands of the Dark Lord." He took a breath and looked down at my hips before he captured a curly piece of blond hair between his fingers and twirled it around his finger.

"He was the man that attacked you earlier when you first came into the room using polyjuice. He would have raped and killed you," A shiver ran down from the crown of my head right down to my toes at the thought of what would have happened if he had not come to the rescue. "And no one would have until they found your corpse up in this room. Lucius would have, of course, blamed the entire thing on me. The death of the Dark Lord's only daughter being my fault would be my fault and would result in my death at your fathers wand." He took another deep breath and continued to play with the ends of my hair.

"There is so much more you need to know though." His hand fell limply to his side as he pushed himself gracefully of the side of the bed to inspect the broken mirror. "I'm sorry for attacking you myself." He murmured "When I first came into this room to find an imposter attacking you, I had felt the rush of energy you used to get my father off you. I didn't plan on returning to you until I was needed to explain your mission-"He held up a finger to my lips before I asked any questions."- But I felt an even more powerful rush of energy, and it felt so angry, that I felt obligated to return and make sure that no one else was attacking you."

"So what's my mission?" I asked uncertainly.

"To return to Hogwarts with me tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Draco smirked at the plain disbelieve that was clearly written on my face.

"Yes, well, that is when school starts. The holidays are over anyway." His smirk became bigger as he talked to me as if I was just a child.

"My mum didn't want me to go to Hogwarts." I shifted my gaze from his eyes to the carpet on the floor and traces patterns in it with my eyes as, yet again, my late mother was brought into the conversation.

"I know-why?" My eyes immediately snapped back up to his. He seemed to be shaking a certain feeling out of his eyes and trying to make his face look blank. I wouldn't have been able to tell if I didn't do that same thing.

"What do you know?" The words sounded much more demanding than they probably needed to be.

"More than I have let on." He shrugged and looked at his finger nails.

"Explain my mission." I found that I was poking my index finger into his chest and trying to sound as threatening as I could. It must have worked, at least a little, because his eyes locked with mine once again.

"You are a majestátne. So am I, and so is Potter." He acted as if it was common sense and it really begin to be irritating. I could almost feel the beginning of a migrant coming on.

"Why does that sound Slovak?" I asked with a hint of curiosity as I began to rub my fingers against my temples.

"That's because it is. It means 'Majestic'-"He ignored the snort that managed to escape my lips. "- The first person to obtain majestátne power was Slovakian." At least that all made sense and didn't threaten to confuse me and make the headache worse.

"Oh, Okay. And explain to me, Draco, how exactly did I obtain these powers?" I returned a similar smirk to his before I turned around to look at the room and what damage I already seemed to cause.

He walked alongside me and also took in all the damage as well. "You are born with it. Like wizarding powers, they begin to show when you are of age to show you have magic running through your blood. The majestátne powers tend to be a bit more subtle but increase with time and age. Only people who share a bond because they too have the power can feel when it is being used by someone around them. That is how I could feel you were in danger not even an hour ago."

He uttered that last few words as I looked frantically about the room. _"Your father expects you in an hour."_ Bellatrix's words ran through her mind as she remembered just how much time has gone by since she had last been in this very room with her.

"Quickly, explain the mission." Frantically, I ran around the bed and pulled on a black cloak that a house elf must have laid out and she didn't even notice. At that same moment Draco must have realized what he said and quickly walked towards the door.

"We have been informed that Potter has been fully trained and has his majestátne powers under control. Unfortunately, for him, we were able to kill his tutor and stop him from understanding more of what his power can do. You will be fully trained by me once we get to Hogwarts. You are to pretend you are a family friend and my girlfriend. If things go well we should have Potter before the Easter holidays and have him killed." It took all my will to keep walking at the fast pace he has set instead of just stopping and making him notice that I certainly was not happy about this plan at all.

Not only was I being forced to go to a school that my mother disliked, but I was done with school. I would be in my seventh year, though with my height I clearly didn't look it, but mom has insisted that I learn everything quickly, that I was above the kids that actually went to school.

The same double doors that I had left nearly an hour and a half ago were just ten feet in front of me, and I had to fight down the strange feeling inside my stomach.

"Okay." I mumbled to Draco as he held the door open for me.

Draco and I as a loud clap reverberated off the walls of the room. "Now that is," Voldemort locked eyes with her for a moment before turning his followers. "Defiantly my daughter."

His words were clipped and he didn't sound proud to have a daughter at all. _Fake, fake, fake._ The words ran through my mind endlessly as I made my way across the room and cut through the middle of the circle.

Oddly, the thoughts were not directed towards the man whose letters used to talk about how beautiful how was and how proud he was with my capability with magic, but towards me. Something in the pit of my stomach told me to turn around. Telling me to run away and never look back. _Where would I go?_ I had to close my eyes as the thought of my mother being dead hit me once again. It was going to take some getting used to.

There were more people here then there were when I first woke up in this room. More eyes that seemed to judge me where I stood and make their own assumptions based on my appearance, my escort, and connections. Some, who didn't have their mask on, had their emotions show clear as day on their faces. I didn't understand how my father could be around people who seemed so weak. If they could not hide simple emotions, then how does he expect them to fight? _That's why they have mask._ My mind came up with its own answer to its own question. _They can't hide their emotions behind a mask mentally, so they need actual mask to do it for them. _I questioned my own logic as I looked up into my fathers blood red eyes.

"What are you thinking of my child." His paper thin lips barley moved so I was not sure if he even said anything at first. The way he looked me directly in the eyes showed that he had spoken. He was also trying to get into my mind.

"My thoughts are private." My answer seemed to amuse him. His eyes danced with amusement as the left side of his lips formed somewhat of a smile.

"Nothing is private to me my dear, nothing." His voice was cold but his eyes were still amused.

"You will never understand the inner working of my mind. So, really, there is no point in me letting you into my mind or telling you what is on my mind." I gave him a brief smile but it disappeared after a few seconds. His eyes were no longer dancing and his lips formed a thin line. The thing that scared me was the fact that I couldn't read what emotion he was reading on his face.

"Defiantly my daughter." He said with a small chuckle. His eyes searched mine in a way that made my head pound uncomfortably. After one a few seconds the pain became unbearable and my fingers flew up to my head to rub my temples. The pain immediately stopped when I shut my eyes, willing the pain to go away. It was only a few seconds later did I realize that the pain was caused from him trying to use Legilimensy on me.

"Please don't do that again, it is awfully irritating." A snarl ripped through his throat before his fingers wrapped around my small throat. I was having an odd sense of déjà vu. "Stop." The words sounded calm and my face probably looked bored, but I found myself panicked and trying to keep myself from hypervenalating.

"Open your mind!" He snarled at me, his fingers becoming tighter around my throat. I tried with all my will to somehow take down the barrier that protected my mind from Legilimensy, but my attempts were feeble and useless. So I tried to do the only thing I could without actually taking my wand out.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I concentrated on the power located in the very center of my being. The thing inside me that always helped in situations that I desperately needed to get out of.

"My Lord." Someone spoke from around us and I mentally groaned as I recognized that voice and was snapped out of trying to find the power inside me to get my father to stop trying to choke me. "If I may, I know what she is thinking." Draco emerged into the center of the circle and was kneeling in front of my father. His platinum blond hair falling in front of his eyes as he looked up to meet the eyes of his master.

"How are you able to read her thoughts while I, Lord Voldemort, cannot?"

"The bond My Lord, the bond." Draco's words sounded bored, but his eyes showed a sort of protective manner. _Finally learning how to hide your emotions?_ His eyes snapped over to meet mind and he gave a small smirk, but his eyes showed anger. _Guess not._ He scowled then and returned his eyes to his masters.

"Awh, of course, the bond." His fingers finally left my throat and mind immodestly went to it, knowing that bruises were probably already forming in the place his fingers had once been. "Well let's get on with this." He sounded bored as he drew his wand out of the front pocket of his robe. The wand looked to be just about 13 inches, white, and just where his hand touched the end of it had the form of a skull.

"Yes, lets." I agreed shaking my head and dropping my hand from my throat to roll my sleeve up.

"You will be special my dear, very special." He murmured just low enough so that only I could hear him.

The moment his wand touched my left forearm, a black line appeared on my pale skin. The worst part was the fact that he had barley begun to do anything, and I was already in pure agony.

"Do you, Candice Riddle, accept that Mark I am willing to give you?"

"I do."

"Do you, Candice Riddle, promise to abide by my word and my word only?"

"I do."

The black line was beginning to grow bigger and I had to will myself not to snatch my arm away from his grasp and blow out the fire that seemed to be burning my skin.

"Are you, Candice Riddle, willing to accept that I and I alone, am your Lord?"

"I am."

He pressed the wand harder against my skin. He murmured something under his breath that I couldn't hear not understand. I looked down at my arm to see is there really was fire on my arm, but only saw the shape of a skull and the snake coming out of its mouth.

The thing was though, was that the skull was upside down on my wrist and the snake was steadily moving up my arm. It disappeared under my sleeve and I had to squeeze my eyes shut and bite my tongue to keep from screaming.

The snake was still moving though. _It's supposed to stop by now. This isn't what the normal Dark Mark looks like!_ My mind kicked into overdrive and began to panic. I knew that I couldn't let the panic show but showing just the slightest bit of pained seemed okay due to the fact my father has not yelled at my for it yet.

I could feel the snake twisting around my arm, up my shoulder, across my shoulder blades, around my stomach twice, and stopping just above my belly button. Once the snake stopped moving, the pain had gone away and I found that I could open my eyes. My oceanic hues found red ones and he looked demented, twisted with a sick kind of happiness.

"I told you that you were going to be special." He clapped his hands together once before the room cleared and only Draco and I where the last two people left in the room.

"Show me your Mark." I demanded in a small voice. He scowled but rolled up his sleeve as I rolled mine down, covering my now imperfect skin. When I looked back up at him, his eyes were on his own Dark Mark. "Why is yours normal while mine isn't?" I didn't like the hurt that could be detected inside my voice.

"You're his daughter, did you really expect normal?" He asked incredulously.

"I guess not." I lowered my gaze to the floor and made my way towards the door.

"Pack for Hogwarts. I will come by your room at ten thirty and we can apperate from outside the gates to Kings Cross." I nodded once, letting him know I understood and would be ready.

Once I was back inside of my room, not really sure how I found it again in this massive house, I went straight towards the broken mirror.

Standing in front of it, I found myself scared of what I might see. I slowly undid the clasp under my chin and discarded the black robe, not really caring where it landed as I threw it over my shoulder. All I could see was that the skull took up 2/3 of my forearm and opened and closed its mouth every now and again. The snake disappeared under the sleeve of my shirt though, so I took the shirt off also and placed it on my bed.

I didn't like what I saw when I looked back up at the mirror though. I felt disgusted. I felt dirty. I felt like I would never be pure again.

The snake wrapped around my arm three times, slithered across my collar left collar bone, went straight across my right shoulder blades, wrapped around my small stomach twice, and stopped just above my belly button. The snakes tongue flicking out of its mouth made it look like it was licking my belly button. It would be silly if I didn't feel so disgusted with myself.

It was then that I found the center of my powers and felt everything around me shatter.

REVIEW PLEASE.

PREVIEW (next chapter)

"Impure, impure, impure."

"Zambini, your mother looking for a new husband."

His lips felt warm and inviting against my cheek.

"Draco, you can't be serious?"

"Girlfriend?"

"H-Harry."

"Get out of this room, or I will kill you without caring what your father does to me!"


End file.
